Clara Lille
# Clara Lille is a supporting character in Watch Dogs. She is a member of DedSec and an informant of Aiden Pearce. She also goes under the alias of BadBoy17.Watch_Dogs is April Cover of Chief Magazine. Retrieved 2014-03-29. Events of Watch Dogs Clara is hired as a hacker by Aiden to help track down the people responsible for Lena's death, she conceals her identity and talks to him through voice changing software. Later on, Clara meets Aiden in person to give him his high-end smartphone which is when Aiden discovers that "He is a She" but she then continues to help him throughout the course of the game. It is later revealed by Defalt that she was hired to track down Aiden and Damien Brenks after the Merlaut job in order to place a hit on them. Appearance Clara is a Caucasian female with a slender build. She has long brown hair with white highlights, cut into a mohawk like style that stops about shoulder length. She wears silver stretch in both ears and has three facial piercings in her cheeks and under her lower lip. She also wears black eyeliner with a touch of eyeshadow. Clara also appears to have tattoos on her upper chest, neck and arms. Clara wears a low-cut, black DedSec top and above, she wears a black, short-sleeve leather jacket. The cleavage area slightly reveals a black bra. She wears a long necklace and a number of wrist bangles and accessories. Clara's dark-themed appearance is continued by her use of black nail polish/varnish, with a white star and curve. Clara wears a large spider-web belt, which is only half visible, a light brown belt that is matched to a neatly fitting pair of grey jeans. She also wears black knee-length boots. Personality and traits According to the official website, Clara is a seductive and dangerous individual. A highly skilled computer hacker, and the "Wild Card" ''Clara can bypass most systems and gain access to the most private of information.Game Info. ''Watch Dogs. Retrieved 2013-07-02. She has been described as a French-Canadian woman that Aiden comes across as a part of his story. It also seems Clara can easily read people through their actions. This is seen when Aiden apologized for being rough on her and she explained that she knew what he was doing to try and intimidate her with the stare, contact and strong stance he displayed to try and find cracks in her. It's also obvious that Clara was haunted by the fact she placed the hit on Aiden that led to Lena's death. It is the guilt she felt that she had to work with Aiden to help him heal as well as herself from the guilt of causing a child's death. Death She is supposedly killed by fixers hired by Dermot "Lucky" Quinn when she goes to visit Lena's grave near the end of the game. It is to be noted that she was shot on both shoulders but no obvious hit on any other parts of her body. There is speculation that she might not be dead since Aiden never checked for pulse or breathing. There is a chance she might have been badly wounded and Aiden assumed she was dead. After the combat scene, players can find Clara's supposedly lifeless model lying in front of Lena's tombstone with no interaction available. Relationships Aiden Pearce At first Clara and Aiden do not trust each other and visible tension can be seen between the two in their early interactions. Though she cannot be trusted, Clara forms an alliance with Aiden, sharing common ground through being hackers. Further down the line, Clara does begin to build a relationship with Aiden where she does care for him. She visits Aiden to check up on how he's doing, asking "Are you in trouble?" and offering help in case he may need it. Raymond "T-Bone" Kenney ''Main article: ''Raymond "T-Bone" Kenney As per her words "I'm a fan." Idolised and relished the opportunity to be able to work alongside him during the short period of time they had together. Gallery |-|Original Artwork = Clara Lille (Small).jpg|Concept image of Clara Clara Lille (Profile)-WatchDogs.jpg|Profile image of Clara Watch Dogs Clara Lille Close Up.jpg| Watch Dogs Clara Lille Concept.jpg| |-|Screenshots = Clara-Profiler.jpg|Clara, with her smartphone showing the Dedsec logo Clara Lille-WD.jpg|A screenshot, giving almost a full view of Clara Clara Lille (DedSec)-WatchDogs.jpg Trivia * Clara has the same smartphone model as Aiden. * Clara is probably inspired by the Swedish fictional computer hacker Lisbeth Salander in both personality and appearance. * Clara means "clear, bright" but also "famous" * The reason behind the speculation that Clara might not be dead is because Aiden did not check for a pulse or for breathing, the second shot did not appear to hit anything vital and the mention that disappearing was something she was good at. This could mean that she was simply out cold or badly injured but there is a chance that if that is so then she might have disappeared leaving Chicago. * Clara resembles the adult movie actress, Christy Mack. This is due to the hair style and many tattoos. References Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters in Watch Dogs Category:Main characters